Sequel to The One
by SzmandaFanGirl2389
Summary: Will there be another baby in the future for Greg and his wife? GregOC
1. Baby Making

The evening was positively flawless.  
Hailey Sanders wished to fashion an exceptional Valentine's Day for herself and her spouse, Greg. Their primary son, Connor, who had now survived a total of four V-Days with the couple, was embarking on a campaign for another sibling.  
"Well, we'll just have to work on that, won't we, honey?" Greg would voice, tossing a subtle wink towards his wife.  
Tonight, ignited wicks of scented candles, silk sheets and crimson rose petals would provide a passionate aura. Hailey adored their boudoir. It was the closest thing she and Greg possessed to a private sanctuary, and together they would elude the memories of a trying workday. They would permit the stress and chaos packaged with fast-paced occupations and parenting a rambunctious toddler to dissipate.  
The only task left before them was getting Connor to bed. Following the routine bedtime fairytale, Connor's lids grew heavy and he gradually drifted off. Greg and Hailey were then free to squander the evening, wordlessly professing their love. They both kissed Connor goodnight, Hailey's caress leaving a faint trace of pink gloss on his forehead, and Greg entwined his fingers in hers, leading her to the bedroom.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," she breathed, snaking her arms around him as they kissed. He smirked, returning the action passionately as they ventured blindly towards the mattress, depositing a jumble of clothes in their wake.  
Greg was elatedly and momentarily stunned when he discovered the result of Hailey's impromptu voyage to Victoria's Secret, but he only yearned to rid her of the sheer negligee. Hastily, they both succumbed to ecstasy, a sensation they brought one another. All other matters seemed to dissipate as their forms united amidst petals and silk.  
With every inhale, Hailey sensed that she was slipping away, each exhale prompting her to drown in the sensations of their glorious lovemaking. Greg battled for air as he crept precariously close to the edge, the ultimate fulfillment that his wife bestowed upon him with her body, as well as her intoxicating touch.


	2. The Morning After

**_Author's Note: I rewrote most of this chapter because I realized how lazy I had been with it and so I made it better (hopefully) I would really appreciate reviews and feedback._**

The dawn was breaking when Greg and Hailey lay exhausted in each other's arms. The sun began to cast a faint glow through the window onto their bed, which was by this time completely disheveled. The candles were burnt out and the rose petals lay scattered on the floor surrounding the bed. The new silk sheets had defiantly gotten good use last night. Their bodies were spent, but a feeling of exhilaration kept Greg and Hailey cuddling and exchanging lazy kisses until they both surrendered to fatigue. Hailey's bared waist was warm as he wrapped his arm perfectly around it. She sighed as her husband's strong arms cradled her body and made her feel perfectly safe and secure. She snuggled against his warm body as they both drifted off into slumber.

Hailey was the first one awake, which was odd because after a night like that Greg was usually the first to jump out of bed and start the day. She figured it was just habit since she had become a mother and her biological clock was out of order. Greg's arms were still wrapped snugly around her and his head was resting gently on her shoulder, as if he were about to whisper something. Hailey smiled and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

It was amazing that Connor was still asleep at 9:30 in the morning. That's when she got an idea. After gently working herself out of her husbands sleepy embrace, she proceeded to kiss his neck, gently grazing the skin near his ear, she knew it drove him wild. It took only a matter of seconds before his eyes opened and a smile crept onto his face.

He placed a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips as he pulled away and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers.

"No, don't go" Hailey murmured as she grabbed his arm. Greg turned to her, grinning playfully.

"I think a nice hot shower sounds nice right about now, don't you?"

Without speaking, he turned and headed to the master bathroom as Hailey lay there on the bed for several minutes before rising and quietly walking to the bathroom.

She heard the familiar sound of the water running and she grinned before stepping into the steamy cascade. Then, they made love again, with the steam engulfing their bodies.

They took their time toweling off and getting dressed. They wanted to savor every moment they had alone together. Greg couldnt stop smiling and Hailey began to wonder if he was alright.

"Greg, what's so funny?"

"That was a good shower."

"Yeah, but not as good as that one we took on the first night of our honeymoon."

Greg smiled as he reminisced.

"If I remember correctly, that was also one of the longest showers I've ever taken."

Hailey chuckled as the memory seemed fresh in her mind.

"Do you remember how nervous I was?"

Greg looked stunned, much to his wife's surprise.

"_You _were nervous!"

"Of course I was! Everything was completely new to me and I had no idea what I was doing!"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly

"You hid it well, that's for sure."

And with that, they walked hand in hand to the kitchen, ready to officially begin the day.

After eating breakfast with Connor, they began to go about normal business around the house.

Connor just didn't seem like himself. He was usually a playful, outgoing child, but today he seemed reserved and downhearted. He was usually eager to have his dad take him outside to play, but now all he wanted was for Hailey to hold him. Greg knew something had to have happened to make him like this, so he sat his son down for a talk.

"Hey buddy, is everything ok?" The 4 year old wouldn't even look him in the eye as he played with his favorite toy car. He looked somehow suspicious of Greg, like he had done something wrong. Connor's dark brown eyes had such a manner of expressing his inner feelings, just like his father's.

"Are you mad at me?"

The four year old suddenly burst into tears.

"But you were hurting mommy so she couldn't breathe!" he wailed. Greg was stunned. He loved Hailey and would never do anything to intentionally harm her.

"What are you talking about, son?"

"Last night, I saw you, Daddy. You were trying to squish mommy because you were laying on her!" Connor's voice had a forcefully accusing tone. Greg had no idea how to go about telling his 4 year old son that he was doing anything but hurting Hailey.

"Um, honey..? I think you need to come in here!"

After much thought and consideration, both parents decided to briefly explain to Connor what really went on the night before. Hailey took a deep breath and struggled for words to explain to her son what they had been doing.

"Mommy and Daddy were…. making love, showing how much we love each other. We usually lock the door because that's private, but this time we just forgot." Greg stifled a chuckle, but he also felt relieved when Connor didn't ask any further questions when Hailey assured him that Daddy wasn't hurting her.

It would be a couple of weeks before Greg and Hailey would discover the repercussions of that romantic night together.


	3. A Discovery

**_Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 3! PLEASE R&R if at all possible. I really need to know what the readers think of it and if its worth continuing. Thanks to everyone who's been reading. You guys rock!_**

The sun beamed brightly in the Las Vegas sky as the Sanders family prepared to host a picnic. Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Nick would all be there shortly and everyone was busy getting things ready. Hailey was busily preparing the food and Greg was getting prepared to clean the bathroom. He hated cleaning bathrooms ardently, but he only did it because he knew Hailey hated it more than he did. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before pulling on bright yellow rubber gloves. She smiled at him affectionately, as if to thank him.

"Yellow is defiantly not your color" They shared a chuckle before Greg strolled out of the kitchen to tackle the task ahead of him.

He surveyed the master bathroom and thought about where to start. He determined that the sink was the best starting point, so he dutifully retrieved a scrubbing pad and cleaning solution from the cabinet. He let his eyes quickly skim over the instructions on the bottle before something on the sink caught his attention. He abandoned the cleaning and went to look at what was there. It was the box from a pregnancy test. He opened it to find that it was empty, but his CSI instincts told him to search the nearest garbage can. And there, plain as day was the test. After retrieving it, he looked to see a pink plus sign!

Hailey was pregnant… Again.

Another child to make their lives even more complete!

He couldn't contain the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. But then he wondered why she never said anything. Why was she hiding this fantastic news from him? After all, he _did_ contribute to the cause. Could something be wrong? What ifs started racing through his mind. What if she was afraid that she was going to lose the baby? What if it wasn't even his baby!

He was jerked from his thoughts by Connor's voice.

"Daddy, will you come outside and play with me?" Greg sighed before kneeling in front of his son.

"Tell you what, I'll finish cleaning the bathroom and by the time I get done I'll bet that Uncle Nick and Uncle Gil and Uncle Warrick will be here and I'm sure that they would love to play with you."  
Connor's eyes lit up when he found out that his favorite "uncles" would be coming over, so he decided to go and gather his toys. He hugged Greg briefly, the smile on his face shining brighter than a cluster of stars.

"Okay, Daddy."

Greg smiled and ruffled the 4 year old's hair before Connor scampered off to find his toys.

_Daddy._

Who would've ever thought that the goofy lab rat with the crazy hairstyles and outrageous taste in shirts would ever be "Daddy" to anyone? Certainly not his co workers, even he himself at times doubted that he would ever be a father. But here he was, married with a son and a baby on the way. Greg wanted to run and tell the whole world that he was going to be a dad again, but he figured he should clean the bathroom first. After what seemed like endless scrubbing and concentrated effort, he was finally finished. He nodded with approval at the work he had done and he hoped that his wife would be happy because he loved seeing her happy.

He sauntered quietly into the kitchen to find Hailey tossing a salad for the picnic. She didn't notice him so he just stood quietly observing her. He wasn't sure, but he noticed something was different about her. He carefully inspected her midsection and realized that she wasn't showing yet. It was something else. Something just seemed to give away the fact that she was pregnant. He couldn't pin point exactly what it was and it was mentally frustrating him, so he decided to politely clear his throat so that she would be aware of his presence. She looked up from her task and smiled at him.

He smiled back, trying to act as normal as possible, but he knew she would see right through. He casually strode to the counter and leaned against the shiny granite countertop.

"I'm done cleaning the bathroom."

Hailey sighed.

"You are _so_ wonderful." She felt blessed to have such an outstanding man for her husband. She could tell that something was on Greg's mind as she studied him, but she decided to strike up relaxed conversation instead of bringing it up.

"Where's Connor?"

"Getting ready for the guys to come over and play"

"He just loves them."

"Yeah, I think they get a kick out of him just because he's my kid."

She couldn't stand the way he was acting, so she decided to ask him what the problem was.

"Greg, what's going on?" She put her hands on her hips to show him that she was serious.

His eyes wandered. "What do you mean?" His wife's piercing stare was enough to make him want to run and hide.

"I_ mean_ what's bothering you?"

"Nothing..."

She wasn't buying it.

"We both know you're horrible at lying. Now really, just tell me what's wrong."

He inhaled sharply while taking a seat on one of the barstools that sat at buffet.

Hailey walked from the opposite side of the counter and stood next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and stroking his hair. Greg turned to her and their eyes met.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes pleaded for explanation and it made her heart melt.

"Tell you what?"

"That we're having another baby…"

His wife shot him a sly smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"I knew it would work!" She was still smiling as she shook her head.

"…What would work!"

Hailey finally let out a giggle; the look on Greg's face was absolutely priceless. It was a mixture of panic and confusion and his adorable puppy dog eyes made it hard not to smile.

"Well, that's how I was planning to tell you!"

"You wanted me to figure it out on my own!" He was obviously surprised at this revelation.  
"Yeah, I figured I'd make it a little tougher this time."

"Well, it worked that's for sure." Greg still couldn't believe that he actually thought she wanted to hide it from him.

And with that, he got down from the barstool and took her in his arms and planted a fiery kiss on her lips. She kissed him back eagerly and they were once again consumed by the allure of their passion. The kiss ended when they needed oxygen and they reluctantly broke apart.

Greg took her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"When did you find out?" His voice was soothingly muted and it sent shivers down Hailey's spine.

"I found out 4 days ago. And I calculated the exact night we conceived."

Greg thoughtfully raised one eyebrow as he grinned.

"And when was that?"

Hailey sighed keenly before answering.

"Well, you should remember it perfectly. It was Valentines Day exactly 6 weeks ago…. Does that ring any bells?"

Greg gulped. There weren't just bells going off in his head, they were more like sirens.

How could he forget that night? It was still fresh in his memory. The candles, rose petals, and those silk sheets...

"Wow…of course I remember Valentines Day!" he confirmed

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart rate quicken considerably.

"I remember it too…what a perfect Valentine's Day gift, huh?"

They stood there together in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Hailey remembered that they were hosting a picnic and none of the meat had been prepared.

She sent Greg out to the grill with a plate of burgers, hot dogs and chicken. Then she remembered to take out the package of veggie burgers she had bought. Those were especially for Sara. She winked at her husband as he walked to grill, still dumbfounded by the fact that she would be a mom for a second time.


End file.
